Fangirl
by Chanbaever
Summary: Berawal dari memenangkan Giveaway hingga akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bertemu dengan idolanya, Park Chanyeol. Lucky girl in the world! Bahasa non baku sewaktu - waktu !


**Fangirl **

**.**

Byun Baekhyun

.

Park Chanyeol

**Chapter 1**

_Win the Giveaway_

* * *

_**drrt, drrt **_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget kala merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Ini masih jam kerja, manajer pun masih mengawasi. Lantas gadis itu menambah kecepatannya, menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke atas meja yang akan dibersihkan. Lalu mengelap menggunakan kanebo yang sebelumnya sudah dicuci terlebih dahulu.

"Baek - Hyun!" panggil salah satu pegawai yang berada di sudut ruangan _vip_.

Seorang gadis bermata bulat mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi - tingginya agar memudahkan orang yang dipanggil menemukan dirinya. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Seorang manajer di tempat Baekhyun bekerja saat ini. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga seorang sahabat sekaligus eonni untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, melambaikan tangan kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, _eonni_?" Tanyanya santai di barengi senyuman kecil khas seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya, menghimpit tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke dinding demi membisikan sesuatu pada telinga gadis itu.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk" bisik nya. "Kau mau mendengar yang mana dulu baek?"

Baekhyun yang merasa tak nyaman karena terpojok oleh tubuh Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh yang lebih berisi itu. Menatap tajam pada wanita berbeda usia dua tahun di atasnya.

"_Eonni~_" ia merengek, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai respon atas perilaku sang manajer yang sayangnya sudah Baekhyun anggap sebagai kakak kandung nya. "Aku mau kabar buruknya dulu."

Yang bermata bulat berdehem, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari yang lebih mungil.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke acara itu."

"Hah? Acara apa _eonni_?"

"Jangan pura - pura lupa Baekkie!" Kedua tangan Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di sisi kanan kiri pipi Baekhyun, mencubit gemas pipi halus seperti mochi tersebut.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, eon"

"Kau mengikuti acara _giveaway_ kan?" Burung hantu itu menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

Menunggu respon dari Baekhyun.

Anggukan kepala Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian mata bulan sabitnya menatap sengit mata bulat burung hantu milik sahabatnya itu.

"Hah.." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Jangan ingatkan itu lagi _eon_. Aku tidak akan memenangkan _giveaway_ itu. Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan, lihat..." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah segerombolan anak sekolah menengah yang sedang memakan kuaci di dalam restoran cepat saji. Aneh bukan.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri" dumel Kyungsoo.

Jangankan Kyungsoo jika bisa saat ini juga Baekhyun ingin sekali mengusir anak - anak itu. Mengingat tamu adalah raja, maka kedua gadis tersebut menarik kembali emosi yang akan meluap masuk ke dalam dasar bumi.

"Biar aku yang maju" Kyungsoo menahan Baekhyun saat akan pergi menghampiri kumpulan anak sekolah.

"_Eon_.. " Baekhyun yang tak yakin akhirnya mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo.

Dengan santainya Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mereka. Beberapa pegawai menahan nafas setelah Kyungsoo melewati mereka semua tanpa senyuman manis di wajahnya. Serta Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya, sudah pasti setelah ini akan ada amukan dari manajer mereka yang terkenal akan kebaikan hatinya tapi juga mengerikan saat sedang mengamuk.

"Selamat sore," sapa Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk bersikap sopan di hadapan tamu.

"Sore kak," salah satu dari mereka membalas dengan ramah.

"Setelah ini tolong sampah kuaci nya dibersihkan dan dibuang ke tempatnya ya" senyum ramah Kyungsoo berikan meski emosinya akan meledak jika saja mereka semua tidak mengiyakan permintaan darinya.

"Tenang saja kak, kami akan membereskannya." Sahut salah satu dari mereka yang memakai _nametag_ Lim Jaebum.

Ketujuh siswa laki - laki itu serempak mengacungkan ibu jarinya setelah mendengar dan melihat ketua mereka menyanggupi permintaan dari sang manajer yang kini tengah tersenyum senang tetapi tatapan matanya masih mengintimidasi mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengawasi kalian semua." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengibas - ngibas tangan nya di udara memberi isyarat kepada beberapa pegawai yang berada di dekatnya untuk mengawasi ke tujuh anak sekolah itu.

"Oh - _nuna_!" Jaebum memekik senang ketika melihat pujaan hatinya berdiri tepat di belakang wanita bermata bulat tadi dengan cairan pembersih meja di tangan kirinya dan kanebo berada di tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, membalas panggilan dari pelanggan.

"_Nuna_, kapan shift mu akan selesai?" Pertanyaan Jaebum membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Sebentar lagi" dua kata namun berhasil membuat senyuman di wajah garang seorang Lim Jaebum terukir.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?" Aw ini terdengar seperti ajakan kencan bagi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun membungkuk, menolak ajakan Jaebum dengan halus. "Aku akan pulang bersama nuna garang itu" dagunya mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang menatap tajam dari kejauhan.

Mereka hanya bisa ber-oh ria setelah mengikuti arah dagu Baekhyun.

Tepukan pada pundak Jaebum diberikan oleh salah satu anak laki - laki yang terlihat tampak lebih cantik di antara mereka semua, "_Hyung_, kau masih belum beruntung." Katanya sebelum suara gelak tawa pecah dari segerombolan anak laki - laki berseragam kuning itu.

Baekhyun berlalu, kembali mengerjakan apa yang sudah seharusnya dia kerjakan. Mengelap meja, memindahkan piring dan gelas yang sudah kotor ke dalam troli, memisahkan sampah, lalu memasang piring - piring dan gelas baru yang siap digunakan hingga jam kerja nya habis.

**e)(o**

_**Ddrtt... Ddrrrttt... Ddrrtt **_

Keningnya mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati ponselnya terus bergetar hebat di saku celana yang menimbulkan rasa geli tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

"Ponselmu bergetar terus bukan?" Tebak Kyungsoo yang mana langsung mendapatkan respon dari Baekhyun.

"_Eonni_ benar sekali." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara tawa kecil tapi setelahnya matanya menyipit, memicing ke arah Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekatnya. "Kau seperti seorang cenayang."

"Kau benar tidak tahu apa penyebab ponselmu terus bergetar, Baek?" Kyungsoo akui temannya yang satu ini memang polos. Tingkat kepolosannya berada di antara kepintaran atau kebodohan tapi dari pengamatan yang Kyungsoo lakukan tingkat kepolosan Baekhyun lebih mendominasi ke arah kebodohannya. Makanya tak jarang Kyungsoo mengingatkan Baekhyun yang kadang - kadang berubah jadi sosok seorang gadis yang berpikir terlambat.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tangan kirinya menarik keluar ponsel dari celah saku celana nya.

"Aku tidak tahu"

_1000++ pemberitahuan dari Instagram. _

Menatap horor ponselnya sendiri, itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan ketika menyadari begitu banyak pemberitahuan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya kemudian menatap sosok Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung dan linglung.

"_Eonni_, ada apa?" Tanya nya bingung.

Tangannya bergetar hebat bersamaan ponselnya yang terus bergetar menerima pemberitahuan dari Instagram.

"Selamat _BAEKHYUNEE! KAU MEMENANGKAN HADIAH ITU. KAU AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL... IDOLA MU" _

Pekikan heboh Kyungsoo menggema di ruang khusus pegawai membuat beberapa pegawai lain yang akan memulai shift mereka datang menghampiri dan masih sempat - sempatnya mengucapkan selamat kepada Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah menjatuhkan ponsel model lamanya.

"Aku... akan bertemu Chan.. Chan - Yeol?"

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: **post di wattpad jangan? Review? 1 chap 1000 word?


End file.
